


Relax

by SkullMutant



Category: Campaign Podcast
Genre: Fluff, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullMutant/pseuds/SkullMutant
Summary: Bacta and Lyn have a few moments to shop at the BHIKKE work week, but Bacta can't seem to relax.





	

Phindar, BHIKKE week.

Bacta was walking through the bustling crowds, the warm sun creating a slow but pleasant atmosphere. Bacta allows himself to breath out for a moment. Tryst and Leenik are somewhere close, probably being weirdly antagonistic to some cybernetic salesclerk, Tony is in good hands, and Tamlin is far from any trouble with Neemo, the person he'd deem least likely to actively draw attention to himself while harbouring a force sensitive child.  
So even though he was surrounded by literally thousands of people for whom he was the biggest paycheck of their life, for a moment, he felt relaxed. Maybe it was the Lesai, maybe it was spending the last five years on a cramped ship with two people who put together had less sense than Tamlin, but relaxed was not something ha managed to be very often. Oh he had the nights to himself most of the time, even now that they were considerably more cramped, but there is a difference between being relaxed alone and relaxed with other people.  
“Nutmeg, what do you think?” He snapped out of his head at the mentioning of one of his many aliases and turned to face Lyntel'luroon, the former ExploreCorps Twi'lek that accompanied him on his errand. Currently she had adopted the alias Saffron Cody, librarian. She was holding up two decorated metal rings in front of her lekku, today cosmetically prolonged to hide their distinct shortness.  
“I don't think I've seen you wear jewellery Saf, you have always struk me as more of a practical person.”  
“I am practical”, she said with a slight frown, ”but I am sure there will come a time when we are not in mortal peril, and I might want to actually look and feel nice for some occasion. It would not kill you to imagine a future sometimes you know.”  
“Oh, of course, I didn't mean to imply, I mean, of course you will not always be on the run with us, and, erhhh, I'm sure those would look just lovely on you.”  
“What do you mean 'on the run with us'” she said and laid the decorative rings back on the merchant's table were she had picked them up “are you seriously not even considering a future where you are not constantly running from the empire?”  
“I'm a solider Saffron, I was born to fight, bread to fight even. That's all I know how to do. And considering how much the empire want me dead, I don't see this ending with me alive. That's okay, I just want to succeed with my mission.”  
“And that is?”  
“Keep Tamlin safe, find him a trainer, and make sure he can stay hidden.” Bacta said instantly, then hastily added, ”And deliver the plans to the rebelion of course.”  
“Have you considered that even if you find a teacher for Pepper” she paused to lay emphasis on Tamlins alias, ”what he really needs in his life is you?”  
“Listen, Saf, I love the kid, you know I do, but I can't be a father. I can never be a safe point in his life”  
“He is a Force user, he will never be completely safe, but if he had you, at least he'd feel safe”  
Bacta went silent. He knew she was telling the truth, but he could not see anything but a violent death in his future. Lyn put a hand on his shoulder.  
“I am not telling you that you definitely will survive, nor that you should give up the fight. I am just saying I that you should allow yourself to hope. Even if it is a faint hope, it is not in vain.”  
Bacta raised his hand to his shoulder, placed it on top of Lyn's and a small but sad smile forced itself on his lips. He was just about to say something when they were abruptly interrupted.  
“Aren't you Oliver Queen?” The voice came from a young Besalisk woman, holding a holorecorder in her hand. “Do you mind if I take a picture?”  
Bacta removed Lyn's hand and plastered a cheerful grin on his face.  
“Of course, go ahead.”  
“Oh wow, that is some interesting armour you're wearing” the Besalisk said as she held up the holorecorder.  
“Oh yeah,” Bacta said, a bit embarrassed, ”sponsorship deal, you know. If you mention the promo code “Arrow” to Whistle Pete, you'll get 10% of any order over 500 credits, and free shipping if you make a custom job.”  
“Oh yeah,” she said overly polite, “I'll make sure to check that out. Hey, is that your girlfriend?” She said pointing at Lyn with one of her left arms, ”how cute, you are wearing matching armour, can I get a picture of you to kissing?”  
Bacta suddenly got very flustered and started backing away ”Oh no, we're not, she isn't, we're friends, that's all, I, listen, we got to go, I hope your pictures turned out nice”  
Bacta was already several yards away when he turned around and walked hurriedly away form the woman, dodging in to one of the smaller pathways. Lyn had to run to catch up to him.  
“What was that all about?”  
“Well,” he said visibly upset, the calm he had felt moments before nowhere to be found ”I didn't want to put you in a spot. And it was quite a rude question if you ask me. Making assumption like that.”  
“It was quite rude, yes, but I can handle slightly rude people. I can say no myself. Or yes. It was only for a picture after all.”  
Bacta went bright red and shuffled his feet, clearly uncomfortable.  
“No, you can't do that. It wouldn't be, what if you, I mean no, I wouldn't put you through that.”  
“What are you talking about, it was just a,” she suddenly fell silent as realisation dawned. ”Oh no. No you can't really think that.”  
“Think what?”  
“You don't believe in the boys and their stupid black widow theory do you?”  
“What, of course not.” he snapped, a bit to fast.  
“You do! Oh no Bac... Nutmeg, you know they are just messing with your head.”  
“Hey, as I recall you were not innocent in that conversation.”  
“I was just joking along, oh I did not think you took it seriously, I would never suggest that intentionally.”  
“I don't believe it, whatever you think, it's just, well, you've got to admit, bad luck seems to follow me around. And the only women I've ever kissed has ended up dead mere hours after.”  
“It is not bad luck that follows you, it is the Empire. Of course you are surrounded by death, you are the enemy of a galaxy-spanning evil Empire. You have enough real threats in your life, do not add an imaginary.”  
“I... I know that in theory, but I can't get over that feeling. It doesn't get you in the mood for any mouth to mouth activities, I can tell you that much.”  
“Oh, sweetie.” Lyn looked at Bacta with real concern in her eyes. Then her eyes narrowed and a she made a slight nod, as if she had come to a decision. “Do you trust me?” she asked maintaining direct eye contact.  
“Of course I do, why would you even need to...” he was abruptly interrupted as Lyn grabbed him by the neck and spun him around in a kiss.  
Bacta's eyes went wide and for a moment he had to fight the urge to push her away. But something allowed him to be swept up by the moment, and before he knew it, he was returning the kiss.  
After a few seconds, Bacta had no idea how many, Lyn removed her lips from his, but kept her arms on his shoulders, and her eyes fixed on his.  
“Wow. That was. Wow, Lyn I...”  
“Bacta,” Lyn interrupted, “you are not cursed. If you meet someone you want to spend more time with, you can't let yourself be held back by superstition. I am, and will be fine. And so will you.”  
“Thank you Lyn, really. Just... please don't die today. The others would never let it go if you did.”  
“I promise, now let's go. I think I see the boys, and they seem to have managed to draw a crowd to themselves again.”  
Bacta smiled as he walked up to the small crowed that had gathered around Tryst and Leenik. Once again, for a moment, Bacta feels relaxed.


End file.
